danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
יהדות אוסטרליה
thumb|ימין|250px|בית הכנסת בסידני צילם:Sardaka הויקיפדיה האנגלית הרב אליהו בירנבוים בקר את הקהילה היהודית בשנת 2009 וכתב את רשמיו בשבועון מקור ראשון תחת הכותרת "גן עדן התחתון". הכתבה הובאה באתר דעת. הנה חלק מהכתבה שלו : יסוד הקהילה היהודים הראשונים אשר הגיעו לאוסטרליה מאנגליה היו אסירים יהודים, אזיקי ברזל לרגליהם, אשר הגיעו לאוסטרליה בעודה מושבת-עונשין בריטית, כפי שנוסדה בשנת 1788. רוב האסירים שנשלחו במשלוח הראשון נבחרו מבתי הסוהר של לונדון, וביניהם היו בין שמונה לארבעה עשר יהודים, חלקם עדיין בשנות העשרה לחייהם. אסירים אלו היוו התשתית הראשונה של יהודים בקהילה היהודית באוסטרליה. ואכן, לפי הידוע, האסיר לשעבר יוסף מרקוס הקים את הקהילה היהודית בסידני ב-1817, יחד עם הקמת החברה קדישא. גירסה אתרת - Among the 1,500 prisoners who initially arrived in Australia where 16 Jews; by 1817, more had arrived, and enough had been freed to form an organized minyan and burial society. As their numbers swelled, primarily due to immigration from England and Germany, kehillahs (organized communities) sprang up in the cities of Sydney (1831) and Melbourne (1841), which were to become the two centers of Jewish life. The Sydney kehilla was founded by Joseph Barrow Montefiore, a cousin of Sir Moses Montefiore. המקור מקום ניצולי השואה לדעת ד"ר אפרים זורוף, חוקר שואה ומנהל מרכז ויזנטל, באוסטרליה קיים הריכוז הגדול בעולם של ניצולי שואה. ואכן, לעיתים קרובות מתייחסים לקהילה היהודית של אוסטרליה כ'קהילת השואה'. בין ניצולי השואה באירופה שלאחר המלחמה היו רבים שרצו ליצור מרחק נפשי וגיאוגרפי כמה שיותר גדול ביניהם לבין אירופה. לאלה, אוסטרליה המרוחקת כל כך הייתה אפשרות טובה. למרות שלאוסטרליה הייתה מדיניות הגירה שהגבילה מאוד את ההגירה למדינה, הוועד המנהל של יהדות אוסטרליה נלחם בסטאטוס קוו, ושידל את הממשלה לאפשר למהגרים מאירופה לבוא ולהתחיל את חייהם מחדש באוסטרליה. ב-1945 ויתרה הממשלה ואפשרה ל-2,000 קרובים מדרגה גבוהה של יהודים שכבר גרים באוסטרליה לבוא להשתקע בה על בסיס הומניטרי, וכך נפתחה הדלת לניצולי שואה רבים להגיע למדינה לדעת הרב יש לזה גם תוצאה:"כאשר ניסיתי להבין מראשי הקהילה ומחנכיה מה מייחד את מצבם של היהודים במדינה ומדוע נישואי התערובת נשמרים ברמה כה נמוכה יחסית, רוב הנשאלים הצביעו על ניצולי השואה כאחראים לשמירה על אופייה של הקהילה ועל עתידה. השיעור הגדול של יהודים ניצולי שואה יוצר אווירה של מחויבות לעתידה של הקהילה. הן הבנים והנכדים של ניצולי השואה והן אלו שאינם קרובי משפחה ישירים, אינם מסוגלים לעשות דבר אשר יפגע במי שהקריבו את היקר להם כדי לשרוד ולחדש את הדורות הבאים של הקיום היהודי. אם הם ידעו לשמור על זהותם במחנות ההשמדה, הצעירים לא מוכנים "לאכזב" את המבוגרים. הבנים מבקשים להמשיך בדרך האבות והסבים. על מערת החינוך מערכת החינוך היהודי בקהילות אוסטרליה מהווה מוקד חשוב ומרכזי בחיי הקהילה. בסך הכל קיימים 20 בתי ספר יהודים שבהם לומדים כ-12,000 תלמידים, המהווים כ-70 אחוז מילדי הקהילה. אל מוסדות אלה מצטרפות תנועות נוער המחזקות את החינוך הבלתי פורמלי ואת הזהות היהודית והציונית. ביניהן: השומר הצעיר, נצר, בני עקיבא, הבונים דרור, הנני, ביתר. בתוך מערכת החינוך ישנם בתי ספר מכל הזרמים וההשקפות החינוכיות, כגון בית ספר ליבלר – יבנה (דתי לאומי), בית ספר ביאליק (ציוני לא דתי), מונט סקופוס (מסורתי). בית רבקה וישיבה של חב"ד, יסוד התורה ועדת ישראל (בתי ספר חרדיים), בית התלמוד (מזרם ישיבת ליקווד בארה"ב), בית ספר שלום עליכם (משרידי מפלגת הבונד!) ובית ספר קינג דיוויד, בעל השקפה רפורמית. המסע הראשון לאוסטרליה המסע הראשון לאוסטרליה נדמה שמי שהיטיב לתאר טוב מכולם את האופי המיוחד של אוסטרליה ואת היהודים שבה, היה הנוסע המפורסם רבי יעקב הלוי ספיר, בעל ספר המסעות "אבן ספיר". בשנת 1859 נשלח רבי יעקב, שהיה מראשי העדה של היישוב הישן בירושלים ותלמיד חכם, חוקר וסופר בזכות עצמו, להודו ולאוסטרליה כשד"ר, במטרה לגייס כספים מהקהילות היהודיות לבניית בית כנסת החורבה בירושלים. דרכו לא צלחה והוא נאלץ לעצור לתקופה מסוימת בתימן עקב גניבת כספו אשר באמתחתו, וכך למד וכתב גם על הקהילה היהודית בתימן ובעדן. בספרו "אבן ספיר" הוא מתאר בפני העולם היהודי את מצבן של קהילות יהודיות שונות בעולם, במיוחד באזור המזרח. וכך הוא כותב בשפתו היפה והציורית על ביקורו באוסטרליה לפני כ-150 שנה, וכאז גם היום הדברים כמעט ולא השתנו: על אוסטראליע: בחלק הארץ החדשה הזאת, אף כי חדשה היא וגם ישבתי ועברתי בה חמשה עשר ירחים, אין לי לחדש בה דברים רבים ולהרבות בספורים, אין לי מטרתי לספר חדשות רק לגלות עתיקות וישנות וביחוד מאחינו בני ישראל ומאלה אשר למצער נודעו בארצות איירופי. אבל באלה אשר פה אין כל חדש, כי אך מקרוב באו הנה.... כי בערך בשנת 1790 נאחזו בה הבריטאנים, ועשו אותה לעיר מקלט ומושב כלא לאנשי און פושעים ועושי רשעה אשר נחרץ משפטם לשלחם אל ארץ גזרה ונשלחו לפה לשאת את עוונם ולהכין קאלאניע, ויהי כי ראו את הישוב כי טוב ואת הארץ כי נעמה ויטו שכמם לסבול את עבודת אדמתה והארץ נעתרה להם ונתנה את יבולה ותבואתה ופריה ויכוננו להם ערים לשבת ואחרים שלחו ידם במסחור ידיהם וכולם גדלו והצליחו... כי ישנם מאלה רבים הם אשר נשלחו הנה ביד פשעם ונשאו את עוונם ועתה המה חורי הארץ אציליה ושועיה ואחרי אשר נודעה טוב הארץ באו אליה מאיירפא וביחוד מענגלאנד ואירלנאד גם ברבים בני חורים... וכאשר פצתה הארץ את פיה וגלתה את מסתוריה וצפונותיה וסגולות הזהב הטוב הנאצר בבטנה נהרו אליה המונים מכל אפסי הארץ וימלאו את שקיהם זהב. ולתשוקת בת מי זהב ועול המדהבה נכספו גם אחינו היהודים ויבאו לעשות בזהב. והיהודים על פי רוב לא חפרו בארץ להוציא את הזהב מבטנה, רק הם היו מספיקים כל צרכי החופרים למחייתם וגם קנו את הזהב מיד החופרים. ותהי שכרם רב משכר החופרים... בעיר הזאת (סידני) יושבים היום כחמש מאות יהודים. להם פה בית הכנסת גדולה ומפוארה על מנהג אייראפי בשם "בית ישראל" ובעבור דברי ריבות נפרדו יחידים מהם ועשו להם עוד ביה"כ קטנה, רב ומורה אין בעיר הגדולה הזאת, רק חזן וקורא בתורה. פה (מלבורן) נמצאות כאלף איש יהודים נודעים, להם שתי בתי כנסיות... העיר הזאת בנויה לתלפיות כלילת יופי רחובותיה רחבות וישרות על המחוגה ובטוב טעם איירופי, בתיה ומגדליה גדולים וגבוהים נטועה בעצים ואלונים ובכל יום הולכת ומתרחבת לכל צד... החופש והדרור ישתרר פה בכל דבר והממשלה לא תכביד אכפה על יושביה ועל מגמתה רק להרבות ישיבת הארץ... וגם היהודים יושבים לבטח עליה ולוקחים חלק מכל טוב הארץ וגם במשרת הממשלה וכהונת מדיניית ואף שרוב הנוצרים אשר פה הם ממדינת אירלאנד, קאטאליקים השונאים שמה את היהודים תכלית השנאה מאז ומלפנים... אבל פה הכירו את היהודי לטוב והשנאה חלפה כליל מהארץ הלזו... ימין|ממוזער|סר [[אייזק אייזקס, יהודי שהתמנה ב-1931 למושל הכללי של אוסטרליה]] יהדות אוסטרליה היא קהילה יהודית גדולה וצעירה יחסית ביבשת אוסטרליה. הקהילה הוקמה ככל הנראה עם הגעת גלי העלייה של האירופאים הראשונים לאוסטרליה בשנת 1788. אוסטרליה הייתה כל השנים קהילה לא גדולה במיוחד שחיה בתנאים דתיים ורוחניים טובים מאוד. יהודי אוסטרליה כמעט שלא סבלו אי פעם מאנטישמיות, שאמנם הייתה קיימת אך במידה מועטה בלבד. היסטוריה עד שנת 1901 הייתה אוסטרליה מושבה של בריטניה, אך ההשפעה הבריטית לא חלפה ממנה עוד שנים רבות. השפה באוסטרליה וכן השפה המדוברת על ידי יהודי המדינה היא אנגלית, והיהודים התייחדו בניב כלשהו בלמעלה ממאתיים שנות קיום הקהילה. במשך שנים היוותה אוסטרליה יעד להגירה יהודית, הן בגלל הבריחה מהאנטישמיות ממנה סבלו באירופה, והן מסיבה כלכלית שהחלה עם הבהלה לזהב שהחלה במאה ה-19 ותרמה רבות לכלכלת המדינה שרק צמחה מאז. במשך השנים היגרו לאוסטרליה יהודים ממזרח אירופה, וכן מבריטניה ואירלנד שמהן יצאו באופן כללי גלי הגירה גדולים לאוסטרליה, וביניהם גם יהודים. לפני השואה, במהלכה ולאחריה היגרו יהודים רבים מאירופה לאוסטרליה, וכיום אלו מהווים כ-50 אחוזים מבני הקהילה היהודית באוסטרליה. בשנות ה-80 היגרו לאוסטרליה רבים מיהדות דרום אפריקה שחששו מפני התערערות המשטר במדינתם באותה תקופה. הקהילה כיום הקהילה היהודית באוסטרליה היא הקהילה היהודית הגדולה ביותר באזורי אוקיאניה ואסיה (למעט מדינת ישראל). הקהילה מתנהלת כמעט לגמרי כקהילה אחת עם יהדות ניו זילנד בגלל הקרבה הגאוגרפית. ישנן כיום קהילות יהודיות במלבורן, סידני, קנברה, אדלייד, פרת', בריסביין והוברט. הקהילה כיום מונה כ-120,000 יהודים. (80 אחוז מיהודי אוסטרליה חיים במלבורן (50,000) וסידני (45,000) - לפי הרב אליהו בירנבוים) קהילה יהודית נוספת באוסטרליה, קטנה מאוד, קיימת גם במדינת טסמניהובשנת 1900 היו באי זה כ-190 יהודים. ב-2006 היו בטסמניה 236 יהודים. ישראלים באוסטרליה אוסטרליה מהווה יעד מרכזי להגירה של ישראלים, במידה רבה בשל איכות החיים הגבוהה יחסית במדינה, וכן בשל מדיניות ההגירה האוסטרלית אשר מעודדת הגירת בעלי מקצועות נדרשים. בכל שנה מקבלים כמה מאות ישראלים מעמד של תושבות קבע אוסטרלית, בשנת 2003-4 קיבלו מעמד תושבות קבע באוסטרליה 438 ישראלים, בשנת 2004-5 510, בשנת 2005-6 444. שמהווה למעשה את השלב העיקרי הראשון בתהליך ההגירה לאוסטרליה. מהגרים אלה מצטרפים לקהילה של כמה אלפי ישראלים החיים באוסטרליה, ומרוכזים בעיקר בערים מלבורן וסידני. קהילה זו משמרת במידה רבה את זהותה הישראלית תוך שימוש יומיומי בשפה העברית, קשרים הדוקים עם ישראל, וקיום של ארגונים מקומיים של ישראלים באוסטרליה. בין ארגונים אלה ניתן לציין מספר מרכזים קהילתיים בערים הגדולות, מסעדות, בתי קפה ועסקים אחרים בעלי זיקה ישראלית מובהקת, עיתון בעברית בשם [[Eתון] שמופעל על ידי מתנדבים, פורום לקהילה באתר האינטרנט של תפוז ועוד. כיום ניתן למנות כבר דור המשך של ילידי אוסטרליה שהם ילדים ואף נכדים למהגרים ישראלים. בשנת 2003 נולדו באוסטרליה 53 תינוקות לאב ואם ילידי ישראל, 91 תינוקות לאם ישראלית ואב יליד אוסטרליה, ו-158 תינוקות לאב ישראלי ואם ילידת אוסטרליה. Australian Bureau of Statistics נתונים אלה מלמדים שהקהילה הישראלית באוסטרליה אינה מתבדלת - מרבית ילידי ישראל באוסטרליה מתערים במידה רבה באוכלוסייה המקומית, ובעיקר בקרב הקהילה היהודית. רבים מהישראלים באוסטרליה מקיימים קשרים הדוקים עם הקהילה היהודית המקומית הוותיקה, על אף אורח החיים השונה לעתים. מרבית הישראלים באוסטרליה מתגוררים במדינת ויקטוריה בסביבות מלבורן, ומתרכזים בעיקר בפרברים Elsternwick, Caulfield, St Kilda East. אם כי קהילות קטנות של ישראלים קיימות גם בערים אחרות כגון אדלייד, פרת, ביירון ביי ובבריסביין. מאפיינים דמוגרפיים בשנת 1954 נרשמו לראשונה במפקד האוכלוסין האוסטרלי 1,526 ילידי ישראל שחיים במדינת ויקטוריה, מתוכם 40% נוצרים ו-37% יהודים. תוך 7 שנים הקהילה הישראלית בוויקטוריה גדלה ל-2,023, ומאז חלה האטה משמעותית בקצב הגידול שלה. בשנת 2001 נרשמו 2,716 ילידי ישראל בוויקטוריה, מתוכם 70% יהודים ו-13% נוצרים. חצי מילידי ישראל דיווחו כי הם מדברים עברית בבית, שליש דיווחו כי הם מדברים אנגלית ועוד 7% ערבית. בעוד ב-1971, המקצועות העיקריים בקרב ילידי ישראל בוויקטוריה היו עבודות מלאכה ומסחר (14%) ומיעוטם עסקו באדמיניסטרציה וניהול (7%), בשנת 2001 נרשם כי המקצועות העיקריים היו מקצועות חופשיים, ניהול ואדמיניסטרציה, בעיקר בתחומי הנדל"ן והעסקים (26%), ומיעוט מקרב ילידי ישראל עסקו בעבודות מלאכה ומסחר (6%). הגיל הממוצע של ילידי ישראל בוויקטוריה נשמר בסביבות ה-40 לאורך השנים 1954-2001. אולם במהלך השנים חלו שינויים במבנה הגילאים: בשנת 1954 קבוצת הגיל הגדולה ביותר הייתה של בני 15-19; בשנת 2001, לעומת זאת, קבוצת הגיל הדומיננטית הייתה של בני 50-54. נתון זה עשוי להצביע על כך שישראלים רבים יותר מהגרים כיום לוויקטוריה ללא ילדים. כמו כן, בעוד בשנת 1954 היה יחס שווה בין גברים ונשים, בשנת 2001 55% מילידי ישראל בוויקטוריה היו גברים. ארגונים מרכזיים הארגונים המרכזיים שקשורים בקהילת הישראלים בוויקטוריה הם "המרכז הישראלי", "המרכז שלנו" ו"בית ויצמן". כמו כן, הקהילה קשורה גם בארגוני-גג יהודיים בוויקטוריה כמו Jewish Community Council of Victoria, State Zionist Council, Woman International Zionist Organization (WIZO). ליהדות אוסטרליה יש קשר עם מועצה אזורית הערבה התיכונה דרך שותפות 2000 של הסוכנות היהודית. אוסף מרשים של גלויות בתי כנסת * אתר jewishpostcardcollection 1467510815 c6e04348f1 s.jpg 1052025406 8ca0b70c8c s.jpg 1052025058 223b4029c8 s.jpg 1051168829 36f762a615 s.jpg הערות שוליים קישורים חיצוניים * Australian Bureau of Statistics * Department of Immigration and Multicultural Affairs * פורום ישראלים באוסטרליה וניו-זילנד בתפוז קטגוריה:יהדות אוסטרליה